


Breathe

by PowerlessPL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerlessPL/pseuds/PowerlessPL
Summary: *Attention*Chinese works其实这是属于Bucky一人的回忆秀，所谓精神冬盾？捏造剧情有，似乎篇幅有限且腐向元素不太明显，甚至更像无差。





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> [ **You can find me on my personal homepage.** ](http://iampowerless.lofter.com/)

>   
>  I feel the pages turning
> 
> I see the candle burning down
> 
> Before my eyes
> 
> Before my wild eyes  
> 

 

骚乱终于暂时性停歇。

听觉始终都好使，它坚韧且尽职尽责地为主人捕捉着一丝一毫的动静。随后，冬日战士的视力很快适应了由他自己造就的黑暗中，被击碎的灯泡残片刚刚还磕在了地面，凄惨地发出哀鸣脆响。

刺鼻的血腥味窜入鼻腔，夹着混浊的空气填入空虚的肺腑，他感觉到自己每一寸呼吸系统都为这陌生又熟悉的铁锈气息颤抖着，一部分的他排斥到快要作呕，另一部分的他狂喜雀跃着将不净的氧气融入细胞。这恶劣的成份于是成为了他身体的一角，慢慢吞噬着坚持排斥的那部分异类。

冬日战士倚着满是飞溅血迹的墙缓缓坐下，将脚边的尸体踢到更黑的阴影中。那个被击打出裂纹的厚实镜片即使无光依旧有冰凉的轮廓，死于钝器击打的九头蛇研究员双眼失去了聚焦，狰狞地凹陷下去的脑袋枕在同伴的断肢上，汩汩地漫出鲜血浸透散落一地的报告，流到资产的身旁。

九头蛇的资产失控并不是鲜有的事情，但这次事情如此严重的缘由是电击不够彻底，残留的记忆使武器的脑袋陷入了混乱。

 

花香和隐约的笑声从脑海深处浮现。他无法捉住漂在汪洋之上的浮标，只能眼睁睁地看着灰白一片的回忆中唯一的彩色逃逸向遥不可及之处。

 

他一手抱着膝头，将额头搁在机械材质的胳膊上。眨了眨疲劳的双瞳缓解酸涩，他这才从诡异的粘腻感发觉有些血液溅上了眼角。手腕的擦拭于事无补，他将右手臂上的断针扯出，试探性攥了攥拳。镇静剂的效果不会那么快显现，但右掌指节已经无法体验到握拳所致的挤压感。

 

似乎贴上他手指的不是冰冷，是谁的柔和体温。

黑暗环境令视觉迟钝，仿佛是深色的幕布，讽刺地上演斑斓的戏剧。他看见那个手握铅笔在纸上涂涂画画的金发小子，石墨黏土组合起的铅笔在他掌中创造出栩栩如生的佳作。纯白整洁的衬衫遮盖住并不结实的肩膀，他似乎总是将单方面挨打的家伙从阴暗小巷中揪出，拍着那肩膀无恶意地揶揄两句。

他有点眷恋这样的温度，捻捻右手后眼神重新黯淡下去，什么也感受不到。镇静剂的作用从右臂蔓延到右半身，背靠墙壁的触感逐渐消失，大脑皮层上似乎有成群的蚂蚁攀爬搔挠，沿着脊椎噬咬而下，夺取他对自我的控制。

紧锁的铁门之外窸窸窣窣的脚步声传来，他想起身，但镇静剂阻止了他。他重新贴回墙边，这一次，蚀骨的寒冷将他从回忆的温室中一把抓起，埋葬入大雪深处。牙根有些打颤，踩在碎玻璃上的脚底并不好受。

 

抬脚踢开门前那块砖能看见发亮的门钥匙，大脑昏昏欲睡的感觉堪比在摩肩接踵的聚会挽着姑娘灌下烈酒，但不同的是那时会有谁嘟囔着说少喝点。门外的脚步声放大，铁门被撞得震耳欲聋响，铁链破碎的前一刻，资产正想着为何不再在那个温和的气息中多停留一阵，这比起此处的味道不知好闻多少。

镇静剂彻底侵袭大脑，他闭上双眼。

 

>   
>  I feel you holding me
> 
> Tighter I cannot see
> 
> When will we finally
> 
> Breathe  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics come from Fleurie 's _Breathe_.


End file.
